What's Passed, What's Stayed
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: AU/Carte de Dragoste Spin-Off. 10 tahun setelah ia bisa melihat lagi, Meyrin kembali ke kota itu. Ketika tiba di depan perumahan lamanya, ingatan masa lalunya kembali seperti sentakan tak kasatmata. Stargate, Lunamaria, lalu... Still recommend as a Stand-Alone.


_Hello, minna.  
_

 _Okay, after the long-term series-which becoming my longest series so far-I was actually could say I'm satisfied with the ending._

 _Just open, up to readers to imagine. But then..._

 _I just want to write, just write._

 _There, this is a Spin-off from **Carte de Dragoste** , one of them-since I've no intention to make all, due to limited resources  
_

 _And also the fact that I'm actually starting a big project, which would be released in two months, another multichap._

 _Well, these all for my come back. And maybe become my sorry to Ritsucchii because I can't yet finished Protector that I dedicated for her_

 _Anyways, happy reading~_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively_

 _ **Rate:** T, hmmm... I guess T it is. Feel free to let me know if I should change it, Ok?_

 _ **Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

 _ **Pairing(s):** Auel Neider/Meyrin Hawke_

 _ **Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, Typo(s), ER, FT, etc_

 ** _Pairing might change without prior notification in later chapters_**

* * *

 **What's Passed , What's Stayed**

 _Snowdrop Lynx_

 _2015_

* * *

 _Setelah semua yang terjadi, hanya kau yang bertahan… disini._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Meyrin Hawke**_ menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi _shuttle_ di belakangnya, dan menghela napas. Sementara itu pikirannya kembali pada suatu masa di balik benaknya, masa di antara ingatan yang saling menumpuk seperti lembaran dalam selembar buku.

Tepatnya, masa dimana ia masih berusia 15 tahun, dan bertemu dengan seorang yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

Seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama Auel Neider.

Dulu hari ini sangat dinantikannya. Dulu pemuda itu terasa sangat penting untuknya. Dan dulu, dia merasa begitu mengenalnya.

Sekarang tidak lagi.

Ditengahi oleh pertemuan dengan kedua orangtuanya, kelanjutan sekolah, mimpi dan cita-citanya, persahabatan yang terikat begitu kuat pada masa pubertas-nya itu saat ini hanya terasa seperti ingatan yang jauh. Seperti gema dari kehidupan lain yang tak layak ditangisi.

Dan kemudian saat Meyrin kembali menginjakkan kakinya di depan perumahan yang ditinggalinya bersama Lunamaria pada masa itu, ia merasa seperti terhantam oleh semacam pukulan tak kasatmata dari gema kehidupan yang jauh itu.

Tante Nelly, Lodonia House, lalu… _dia_.

Meyrin menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, kemudian menggantungnya di kerah dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menyelidik, lebih cenderung mengamati.

Di tempat itulah semuanya dimulai.

Tetapi sekarang perumahan itu tampak tua dan suram,

Aromanya masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya, sedangkan untuk suasana dan kelihatannya. Jujur saja, ia baru kali ini _melihatnya_.

Satu ruas jalan besar lurus yang dibelah oleh garis putih panjang, rumah-rumah dua tingkat mungil dengan desain serupa yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan, hanya warnanya yang berbeda-beda. Kebanyakan putih-abu-abu—Meyrin bertahan pada kesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan besar itulah warna aslinya—sedang yang lain beragam; merah-biru tua, kuning-hitam, biru-putih, pink-ungu, dan beberapa kombinasi yang kurang-lebih sama.

Meyrin merogoh saku _full-skirt dress_ -nya dan meraih sebuah kunci, dengan gantungan lumba-lumba merah yang bertuliskan nomor 23, ditulis dengan cairan tip-ex putih yang tak sedikitpun memudar atau terkelupas, seolah tak pernah tersentuh oleh perpindahan waktu.

Ia kembali memasang kacamata hitam-nya, lalu—seraya memegang kunci—berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Ketika berada di depan pintu, yang bisa dipikirkan Meyrin hanya keinginannya untuk membuka pintu, masuk dan beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjang dari PLANTs. Karena itu ia menunduk dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang kunci, tetapi rambutnya yang sudah semakin panjang mengganggu pandangannya, dan Meyrin mau tak mau harus kembali berdiri. Ia kemudian mengambil pensil dari tas tangan yang berisi barang-barang pribadinya, lalu memilin rambut, dan mendesakkan pensil—pensil yang biasa ia pakai untuk membuat sketsa—ke dalam gelungannya; instrumen multifungsi.

Kemudian ia kembali pada kunci dan lubang kunci, masuk dan memutar, lalu mendorong untuk membuka. Diikuti suara derit pergesekan kayu yang sudah lama tak bergerak, pintu itu terbuka, dan Meyrin masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang lama. Tempat ia akan mengistirahatkan diri sebelum melakukan aktivitas super padat-nya esok hari.

Mencoba baju, makan, membeli hadiah dan kartu ucapan, lalu menghadiri pernikahan sang kakak dua minggu lagi.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Meyrin tersipu. Kakaknya, Lunamaria; akan segera menikah. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau mempelai prianya adalah pacarnya sewaktu SMA yang ternyata seumuran dengan dirinya sendiri; Rey Za Burell.

Meyrin masuk ke dalam rumah itu, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya sebelum meletakkan kopornya tepat di depan pintu. _Townhouse_ mungil bernuansa putih-coklat kayu itu akan menjadi miliknya sendiri untuk hari ini. Dan ia bebas meletakkan barang-barangnya dimana saja. Termasuk tas tangan yang berisikan barang-barang penting serta sebuah portofolio seukuran kertas A3, tempat ia menyimpan seluruh hasil karyanya.

10 tahun sejak penglihatannya kembali, 10 tahun sejak ia terakhir berbicara dengan pemuda bernama Auel Neider, dan kini ia kembali ke kota sebagai Meyrin Hawke, seniman muda berbakat dari PLANTs.

* * *

"Oh, itu dia, Mey!"

Suara lantang yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar dari dalam toko begitu ia membuka pintunya, dan sebuah tangan tampak melambai di tengah-tengah sekumpulan wanita berseragam—yang kemungkinan adalah pegawai—ketika Meyrin berjalan memasuki butik tempat kakaknya memesan gaun untuknya, untuk Meyrin, dan untuk ibu mereka.

Meyrin membalas lambaian itu sekenanya, dan tersenyum sepintas "Apa kabar _Onee-chan_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mey" Luna menoleh pada kedua pegawai di sisinya, memberi mereka isyarat untuk mundur, dan ia melesak di antara keduanya, berjalan menuju Meyrin dalam gaun pernikahannya "Bagaimana?"

Meyrin menatap sang kakak yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tak lagi melihat gadis tomboy yang dulu selalu melindunginya. Ia hanya melihat wanita dewasa, yang sebentar lagi akan mengubah nama belakangnya, dan tanpa terasa meneteskan airmatanya. "Wow, lihatlah dirimu, _Onee-chan_ "

"Aku tahu" melihat airmata menggenang di mata adiknya membuat Luna menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan airmatanya sendiri, sebelum membuka tangannya dan memeluk sang adik "Aku tahu"

Meyrin mendekat dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan kakak perempuannya, sebelum kemudian membalas pelukan itu "Aku akan sangat merindukan malaikat pelindungku"

"Oh, Mey" kata Luna, terharu dan hampir menangis lagi, butuh usaha lebih keras untuk menahan yang ini "Aku juga akan merindukan peri mungilku"

Kemudian Luna melepaskan pelukan itu "Kau sudah bertemu Auel?"

"Apa?" tanya Meyrin, memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tak mengerti "Kenapa Auel?"

"Karena… yah, kupikir kau akan terkejut, Mey… terkejut karena pen—"

"Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa dia, _Onee-chan_ " potong Meyrin cepat "Hanya suaranya"

"Oh" Luna terkesiap, teringat kalau 10 tahun yang lalu, Meyrin bertemu dengan Auel Neider dalam keadaan buta. Dia benar-benar tak melihat apapun. "Apapun itu, Mey. Kurasa kalian pasti akan bertemu. Kau adikku dan Rey mengundang seluruh angkatannya di Stargate untuk datang pada pernikahan kami—aku juga sebenarnya—lagipula ini kan Stargate, hahaha"

Meyrin ikut tertawa, meski tak selepas Luna. Dan sejujurnya ia malah merasa canggung. Ini Stargate dan ia nyaris tak tahu apapun, tak kenal siapapun. _Well_ , yah, kecuali teman-temannya sewaktu SD yang pasti sudah bertambah dewasa dan berubah jauh—secara penampilan—dan pasti juga tidak ingat siapa dirinya.

"Oh ya, Mey" Luna berkata kemudian, seperti teringat akan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba "Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan gaun yang kupesankan untukmu"

Meyrin tersenyum, mengangguk. Kemudian Luna menaikkan jari telunjuknya—memberi isyarat supaya Meyrin menunggu sebentar—kemudian menyuruh para pegawai itu mengambilkan sehelai gaun pengiring pengantin yang dipesannya untuk sang adik, dan berkata pelan sambil menunggu "Aku menantikan saat kau yang menunjukkan gaun pengiring untukku"

Dan Meyrin otomatis tersipu. " _Onee-chan_!"

Gaun yang dibawakan oleh si pegawai didominasi warna keunguan lembut—senada dengan gaun pengantinnya—meski nyaris terlihat seperti putih. Meyrin tersenyum, teringat betapa kakaknya menyukai ungu yang seperti itu, yang kalau tidak salah disebut fuschia. Tetapi senyum itu nyaris terhapus seketika, saat ia menyadari modelnya. Menyerupai _sundress_ , berlengan gembung pendek, dengan kerah rendah—yang menurut Meyrin—terlalu rendah.

" _Onee-chan_!" Meyrin memprotes Luna dan menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa? Kau menyukainya, Mey?" tanya Luna, nyaris tanpa menoleh

Meyrin memandang berganti-ganti antara kakaknya dan gaun itu, lalu ia menghela napas dan berkata "Kerahnya terlalu rendah! Aku akan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memakai gaun ibunya"

"Benarkah?" Luna menoleh pada ucapan itu, dan setelah ia selesai mengepas gaunnya dan kembali dengan pakaian kasual-nya, Luna menghampiri adik perempuannya "Coba, kau pakai dulu"

Meyrin menurunkan bahu dan merengut "Oke, tapi jangan tertawa ya"

"Tak akan" Luna mengacungkan ibu jarinya, yang menurut Meyrin tak dapat dipercaya karena seingatnya itu bukan tanda berjanji.

Kemudian gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan memakai gaunnya.

Kerahnya memang terlalu rendah, menurut Meyrin. Dan ia merasa begitu terpampang karena selain berkerah rendah, gaun itu juga tipis sekali, ia nyaris merasa telanjang saat mengenakannya.

"Aku seperti bintang film porno" katanya, merujuk pada penampakan gaunnya yang terlalu tipis dan membayang, oh, tak lupa pada kerah bajunya yang terlalu rendah.

"Salahmu sendiri" kata Luna, membalas "Aku sudah memintamu datang seminggu yang lalu, saat perancangan"

"Tapi itu kan karena…"

"Ssshh…" Luna mendekati adiknya, dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu diam dulu "Kita bisa memperbaiki kerahnya, tapi… biarkan saja sisanya"

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu, _Onee-chan_ " Meyrin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan curiga "Katakan padaku"

Tapi Luna memilih berbalik "Aku tak merencanakan apa-apa, hanya kau saja yang menganggapnya berlebihan. Gaun seperti itu sedang musim tahu!"

Dan Meyrin hanya bisa mendengus. Pasrah.

Lagipula kakaknya benar, seharusnya ia datang saja minggu lalu, walaupun cuma sehari, kan?

Sayangnya ketika itu, dia memilih untuk tidak datang.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mencoba gaun, Meyrin menuju daerah pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencoret dua hal lagi dari daftar kegiatannya hari itu; yaitu makan dan mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk kakak perempuannya.

Gadis itu menyusuri trotoar yang lapang dan dipenuhi oleh beragam toko yang terletak di belakangnya dengan berjalan kaki. Tersenyum menyaksikan betapa kota ini telah begitu banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Trem dan bus berderu di jalan utama di sepanjang sungai kecil yang setahunya belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pepohonan tertata rapi di sisi jalan dengan daun yang menguning—atau pada sebagian pohon memerah—mewarnai musim gugur dengan warna alaminya. Sore dan lampu jalan berkonspirasi untuk melukis kota dalam remang, seperti lukisan yang diabadikan dalam potret kabur.

Meyrin berkesah. Begitu banyak perubahan pada kota ini, seolah ia bergerak melintasi ruang dan waktu menuju masa depan yang jauh.

Di tengah temaram lampu, bising kendaraan, keramaian toko-toko yang mendekati jam makan malam, dan hujan daun yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan di kota, ia sendirian dan terhanyut dalam lamunan duniawi; kehidupan dan takdir. Kegetiran kadang datang sepintas ketika ingatan dari masa lalu merebak—seperti hal-hal negatif lainnya—tetapi Meyrin menepisnya nyaris segera. 10 tahun telah berlalu dan ia ditakdirkan kembali ke kota ini untuk alasan yang belum diketahuinya.

Ia menepi ke salah satu restoran yang menawarkan aroma paling menusuk—sedap dan membuat lapar—kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerah pada rasa lapar yang terus berakumulasi dalam keheningan.

Kafe Junius Seven—Meyrin tidak membaca namanya ketika masuk—sedang ramai pada jam pulang kerja seperti ini. Dan Meyrin terjebak di antara kerumunan tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Beruntung ia sendirian dan masih ada meja untuk satu—atau sependengarannya tadi—dua orang yang langsung tersedia.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan, tatapannya seperti meraba-raba dalam gelap, menelusuri dan menyelidik, dan tertuju kepadanya.

" _Strawberry float_ , dan _fish n' chips_ " ucap gadis berambut merah itu.

Sementara Meyrin mengucapkan pesanannya, si pelayan terus mengamati sosoknya.

Ia menggulung rambutnya—kali ini lebih rapi karena menggunakan ikat rambut—mengenakan blus berlengan gembung putih yang memanjang hingga menutupi pahanya, kamisol hitam di dalam, dan legging hitam panjang. Namun si pelayan tampak menatapnya seolah ia adalah sosok yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Kau pernah datang kemari sebelumnya"

Meyrin menoleh, kemudian menatap si pelayan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau pernah datang sebelumnya. Aku ingat kau. Waktu itu kau tidak sendiri"

Alis Meyrin bertaut, ia semakin tak mengerti "Maaf—" dan ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _Mungkinkah tempat ini adalah kafe yang dulu dikunjunginya bersama Auel?_

Kalau ya maka itu masuk akal. Hampir sebulan penuh mereka selalu menghabiskan sore di tempat ini. Dan jika si pelayan juga sudah bekerja selama itu, ia tak heran jika wanita ini mengenalnya. Hanya saja… ini kali pertama ia melihat wanita itu, secara langsung.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi itu kan sudah… _10 tahun yang lalu_ "

"Sudah lama? Ya, kau benar. Tapi kafe ini milik ayahku, dan aku… aku senang melihatmu dengan pacarmu waktu itu. Kalian tampak benar-benar serasi, benar-benar saling memahami, aku sampai iri"

 _Apa?_

"Eh, maaf. Tapi…"

"Hai Mey"

Meyrin nyaris membeku di tempat. Suara itu, nada bicara itu, begitu tidak pada tempatnya, namun begitu familier di telinganya pada saat yang sama.

Suara Auel…

" _Thai tea blend_ dan _choco lava_ , Tuan?" si pelayan segera mencatatnya, seolah itu sebuah kebiasaan.

"Ya" si pemuda menjawabnya, membenarkan dugaan Meyrin sebelumnya.

"Mohon ditunggu"

Kemudian pelayan itu pergi.

Meyrin masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu—seperti terpatri dalam ingatan jauhnya—tetapi ia tak yakin. Suara bukanlah wajah atau penampilan yang bisa berubah. Tetapi tidak juga hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

Laki-laki di depannya bisa saja bukan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Sudah lama ya?" pemuda berambut biru langit itu menatapnya ketika bertanya, matanya hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan tatapan yang begitu dalam itu… tertuju pada dirinya. "Sepertinya kau sudah berhasil menghapus bekas luka di situ"

Ketika mengatakan hal itu, si pemuda menunjuk pergelangan tangan kirinya—merujuk pada pergelangan tangan kiri Meyrin sendiri—dan Meyrin terkesiap. Hanya ada satu orang di kota ini yang tahu bahwa gambar bunga iris berulir yang sebelumnya tercetak di pergelangan tangan kiri Meyrin ketika itu bukanlah tato, melainkan bekas luka.

"A-Auel?" ujar Meyrin ragu-ragu, berharap ia benar daripada menanggung malu karena salah "Auel Neider, kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, matanya melebar sebentar, seolah baru saja diingatkan akan sesuatu yang penting "Maaf, aku lupa. Kau tidak melihatku saat kita bertemu dulu"

"Ya, aku… buta ketika itu. Tapi aku mengingat suaramu"

"Begitu ya" Auel mengangguk-angguk pelan "Pantas saja sepertinya kau terkejut saat aku menyapamu"

Meyrin menunduk, matanya bergerak dengan gugup "Yah, seperti itulah" ia berujar pelan "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tergantung definisi keadaan yang kau maksud, Mey"

"Oh" sahut Meyrin, menjilat bibirnya—untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya sendiri—dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Meyrin merasakan sentakan gelenyar aneh di perutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia seharusnya biasa saja. _Well_ , seharusnya. Tetapi saat ini ia sangat yakin tubuhnya gemetar menahan panas di dadanya yang naik sampai ke wajah, dan ia harus berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat dirinya… _terlihat_.

Jika 10 tahun yang lalu ia tidak merasakan apa-apa sampai kalimat tajam penyemangat dari pemuda itu menerjang telinganya, mengapa sekarang wajahnya memanas hanya karena mendengar suara dan melihat matanya?

"Aku, baik" Meyrin tergugup, ia berdeham untuk meraih kembali kuasa diri yang sebelumnya terlepas dari genggamannya "Aku baik-baik saja"

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih "Sedang sibuk apa?"

"Banyak" Auel menyahut, namun tersendat karena pesanan mereka tiba di atas meja. Dan Meyrin yakin pemuda itu juga mendengar saat si pelayan membisikkan 'semoga berhasil memenangkan pacarmu kembali' kepadanya secara diam-diam.

Dan ia malu sekali.

"Tetapi belakangan aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di Lodonia House, mungkin karena membantu anak-anak lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi sutradara video musik. Anak-anak lebih mudah diarahkan"

Meyrin menyipitkan matanya, tak percaya pemuda itu tidak mendengar bisikan si pelayan sekaligus terkesima mendengar penuturannya, tetapi kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih main basket?" ia bertanya, lebih pada penasaran daripada menginterogasi.

"Sesekali" Auel meminum tehnya, kemudian memotong sedikit _cake_ -nya dan memakannya "Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku…" Meyrin menghela napas, meminum _float_ -nya dan bersandar ke belakang "Aku melukis. Kehilangan penglihatan sebegitu lama membuatku tersadar bahwa, ada beberapa bagian dalam dunia dan kehidupan yang layak untuk diabadikan"

"Setuju" kata Auel seraya menggangguk "Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi kakakmu akan menikah kan?"

"Dua minggu lagi, tepatnya" Meyrin tersenyum, menelan ludah dan kembali meminum _float_ -nya demi meredakan gemuruh jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam. Mungkin karena dulu ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya berbicara dengan materi genetika sebaik ini. Dan berlama-lama menatapnya seperti ini membuat jemari Meyrin gatal ingin meraih pensil dan memetakan tiap sudut kerupawanan pemuda itu secara langsung di atas lembaran dalam buku sketsanya. Jemari yang bodoh. Tapi oh, Tuhan tahu betapa keras usahanya melawan desakan naluri seniman itu, sendirian. "Dan aku masih belum mendapatkan hadiah untuknya"

"Mau kutemani mencari?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu spontan, bahkan si penanya tampak memikirkan tawarannya kembali tepat setelah pertanyaan itu terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan" ujar Meyrin, bersyukur luar biasa pada peralihan topik ini. Berlama-lama di sini hanya akan membuatnya semakin gila. Dan kegilaannya akan objek seni, terkadang bisa mendatangkan bahaya.

"Tentu saja" Auel terlihat sedikit menyesali tawarannya—meski tak keberatan bila diterima—"Tidak"

Meyrin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, membentuk senyuman hangat yang dulu seharga nyawa untuk dilihat oleh siapapun. Bukan, melainkan jika dilihat oleh laki-laki manapun.

"Kita bisa berangkat setelah menghabiskan makanan-makanan ini."

* * *

Ketika mereka telah tiba di toko hadiah dan pernak-pernik dan mulai mencari, Auel merasa dirinya lebih memperhatikan gadis itu ketimbang barang-barang di toko.

Meyrin Hawke.

Pada bulan-bulan di musim gugur 10 tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk pertama kali. Di tengah kesibukan pada awal semester di SMA, sesaat setelah berlari pagi, dan berawal dari gonggongan anjing. Gadis berambut merah itu memasuki kehidupannya, dengan cepat menjadi bagian penting karena keingintahuannya yang besar dan berbahaya. Rahasia dan misteri. Sungguh pembicaraan yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan pada masa itu.

Lalu sekarang?

Ia mengamati gadis itu sekali lagi. Mencoba menemukan dan mencari tahu apa yang hilang dan apa yang baru ada dalam diri gadis itu. Meyrin masih pemalu dan mudah didekati seperti yang pernah dikenalnya. Gadis itu nyaris tak berubah kecuali karena sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat. Auel bisa menduga ia terkejut saat mereka bertemu di kafe tadi. Tetapi gadis itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Dan satu hal yang jelas ia masih Meyrin yang berbicara dengan objektif, tak berkesan tebar pesona apalagi merayu.

Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan si gadis yang masih memeriksa tiap sudut rak di toko dengan seksama seraya mencari tahu apakah masih ada ruang bagi seorang Meyrin Hawke untuk kembali di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Auel menghela napas, berpikir. 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Ia pernah jatuh cinta beberapa kali, dan pernah patah hati beberapa kali pula. Ia juga tak pernah menemukan potret yang abadi dalam sebuah hubungan selain persahabatan dan persaudaraan. Orangtuanya berpisah, ibunya masih menjanda sampai hari ini. Ayahnya sudah berkeluarga sendiri. Tetapi 10 tahun yang berlalu tidak menjadikan gadis itu seperti angin lalu.

Dulu, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Pergi seperti angin lalu, bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Sungguh, ia membenci keduanya. Tetapi Meyrin menangis, ketika itu. Meruntuhkan keinginannya untuk membenci gadis itu seperti ia membenci cara yang dipilih olehnya saat meninggalkan kota. Dan apakah itu sesuatu yang sama sekali lain dengan arti hubungan mereka selama ini? Ia belum tahu pasti. Tapi bukan suatu kesalahan untuk menentukan arah sebelum memulai perjalanan.

Hanya saja, rasanya selalu seperti ini setiap berhubungan dengan dengan gadis itu. Membingungkan. Ia selalu tak tahu harus mengarahkannya kemana. Meski untuk sekarang ini, mungkin persahabatan terdengar lebih masuk akal. Walaupun tidak juga menutup kemungkinan untuk membuka pintu yang lain.

"Auel" suara Meyrin yang memanggilnya dengan nada bersahabat terdengar, dan gadis itu memberinya isyarat mendekat saat ia menemukannya.

"Apa?" Auel mendekat ke arahnya, melihat dua buah kotak dalam rengkuhan tangannya yang mungil, dan ia melihat senyuman dan mata yang bertanya-tanya.

Meyrin membukakan kedua kotak itu, masing-masing berisikan bingkai foto dan sepasang cangkir "Menurutmu aku sebaiknya memberikan bingkai atau cangkir papa-mama ini?"

Pemuda itu mengamati kedua benda di tangan gadis itu, menilai dan mengandai seolah dirinya adalah Rey yang akan membuka hadiah, ia mengerahkan sedikit kemampuan penyelidikan psikologis yang didapatnya dari sang ibu sebagai dasar penilaian, kemudian berkata dengan datar "Tidak kedua-duanya"

Bibir Meyrin membentuk kerutan muram yang serupa dengan kerabat senyuman tanpa keriangan saat ia menghela napas pelan "Aku tak tahu lagi harus memberikan apa."

"Bagaimana kalau lukisan?"

"Lukisan…" Meyrin kembali meletakkan kedua kotak itu ke sembarang rak, kemudian berpikir sejenak "Lukisan apa?"

"Kau pelukisnya" Auel mengingatkan, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya "Kau yang memberitahuku"

Kedua alis Meyrin melengkung independen secara tak beraturan, ekspresinya tampak seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras dan tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa di saat yang sama, ia menghela napas kemudian "Sesuatu yang terasa seperti mereka; mungkin, sekolah, ruang tamuku, jalan setapak menuju sekolah, entahlah. Aku tak begitu ingat tempat apa yang berkesan untuk mereka…"

Meyrin menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan seorang yang butuh bantuan "Apa seharusnya aku melukiskan seluruh bagian Kota Stargate?"

Auel mengangkat bahu, ia bahkan tak memperhatikan ucapan gadis itu kecuali separuhnya "Kalau menurutmu harus begitu"

Lalu ia menambahkan "Tetapi jika kau serius, aku bisa membawamu ke tempat dimana kau bisa melihat Kota Stargate secara keseluruhan"

"Sungguh?" tanya Meyrin, matanya tampak begitu hidup dan menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk seulas senyuman yang terkesan ramah dan bersahabat "Ya, kalau kau menginginkannya"

"Tentu saja" Meyrin membalas senyuman itu dengan ekspresi yang nyaris sama cerahnya dengan mentari di waktu pagi. "Ini akan menjadi hadiah yang istimewa dan… oh, kupikir aku akan mencantumkan namamu juga"

"Terserah kau saja, Mey" ia menjawab gadis itu dengan santai, kemudian menambahkan "Tapi ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"Besok? Tentu" Meyrin mengeluarkan ponselnya "Mau bertemu di rumah?"

"Tidak, di Junius Seven saja, aku sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah seberangmu"

"Oh" Meyrin terlihat sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia pulih dengan cepat "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kupikir kau masih di sana"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, kau baru datang kembali bukan?" Auel berkata datar "Wajar saja kalau kau tidak tahu"

"Yah…" Meyrin memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian menghela napas. "Besok di Junius Seven—"

"Pagi, Mey. Kau pasti menyukainya"

"Baiklah, jadi, sampai bertemu di Junius Seven besok pagi?"

Auel mengangkat bahunya lagi, santai "Kalau kita berpisah disini"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, malam itu Auel mengantarkan Meyrin sampai ke rumah dengan mobilnya.

Kegelapan malam menelan mobil itu di kejauhan, dan saat itu Meyrin berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendadak merasa begitu dingin dan kosong. Seolah ia seorang gadis yang baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya.

Meyrin menghela napas, hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu tiba di balik pintu adalah menutup dan menguncinya. Lalu bersandar sesaat. Memikirkan segalanya.

Ada semacam kekosongan di balik kerupawanan pemuda yang dulu adalah sahabat dekatnya itu. Seolah ia sebuah rumah megah yang indah, namun tak bepenghuni. Dan suaranya saat berbicara itu… kering dan dingin, seperti menjaga jarak. Seolah ia orang asing yang baru datang dalam kehidupannya, bukan teman lama yang datang kembali.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat setiap momen, setiap kata, setiap tolehan, setiap lirikan, membayangkan seulas senyum muram yang mungkin akan terlihat lebih indah di lembaran sketsanya.

Kemudian ia beranjak ke meja makan, mengumpulkan buku sketsa, pensil, dan semua pewarna yang ia miliki, berharap masih bisa menangkap keindahan sosok itu meski hanya dalam ingatan. Mengenang lebih jauh, ia ingin bisa melukis wajah sahabatnya itu di masa lalu, sebelum dia menjadi dewasa, sebelum dia tersentuh oleh kemuraman dunia di luar masa muda yang penuh mimpi dan cita-cita. Dan ia mendapatkan gambaran di benaknya setelah beberapa lama.

Kemudian Meyrin mulai menggambarnya.

Waktu berlalu saat ia terhanyut di antara lamunan duniawi dan suara goresan pensil pada buku sketsanya. Dan Meyrin tanpa sadar tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada lembaran sketsa hitam-putihnya. Bermimpi ataupun tidak, ia telah memenuhi separuh dari buku besar itu dengan potret sahabatnya. Dulu maupun sekarang. Mimpi dan kenyataan. Mentari dan kemuraman.

Matahari pagi menyapanya dari balik tirai yang bergelombang disentuh udara pagi yang dingin dan kuat. Tersadar dari lamunan dan mimpinya, Meyrin mengangkat kepala, berdecak; berusaha untuk bangun dan melawan rasa pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh seluruh sketsa yang dikerjakannya—dengan terobsesi—nyaris semalam suntuk.

"Oh Tuhan" Meyrin bergumam sambil menguap, terkejut oleh kegilaannya sendiri. "Oh Tuhan…"

Jemarinya menyentuh tiap sketsa hasil ciptaannya itu, merapikan dan membolak-balik halamannya. Mengamati dengan mata seorang seniman yang telah berkecimpung di dunia seni dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ia terkesiap, Auel dalam lukisannya tampak jauh lebih hidup dari yang kemarin dilihatnya. Dalam pose men- _dribble_ bola basket—mengandalkan kesan dalam ingatan, imaji, dan mimpi—pemuda yang dalam gambarannya berada dalam masa pubertas pada tahun yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri itu tampak sangat mengagumkan. Dan meski sketsa itu tak berwarna, ia dapat merasakan binar kehidupan di matanya. Sesuatu yang sekarang terasa telah hilang.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan menghantam benaknya dalam ketidaksadaraan: apakah ia mampu menjadi orang yang mengembalikan binar itu ke matanya yang kini telah menjadi se-dingin es?

Meyrin menghela napas, menyerah.

Kemudian melirik jam di ponsel dan segera meletakkan buku-buku sketsa itu kembali ke atas meja lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Teringat akan janji untuk bertemu dengan sosok asli dari sketsa-sketsa itu dalam beberapa menit.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Meyrin kembali mematut dirinya di cermin, mengamati dan berharap dapat menyempurnakan penampilannya. _Denim jumpsuit_ pendek, _khaki bolero_ lengan panjang, dan _sneakers_ coklat tanah sepertinya cukup untuk menjadi pilihan busananya pagi ini. Sementara rambut merah panjangnya dipilin menjadi kepangan, mengingat agendanya hari ini adalah melukis—yang kemungkinan dari ketinggian—dan ia akan sangat kerepotan jika hembusan angin menerbangkan rambutnya terus-menerus.

Setelah merasa cukup, Meyrin meraih tas tangannya, dan menambahkan sekotak alat gambar; pensil, penghapus, cat air—ia berpikir untuk melukis—lagipula melukis dengan cat minyak membutuhkan persiapan lebih, kanvas dan bukannya kertas sketsa. Lalu dudukan kanvas yang tidak mungkin dibawa-bawa ke tempat sejauh Junius Seven.

Ia mendesah, sedikit kecewa karena sebenarnya berharap bisa melukis dengan cat minyak atau akrilik, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lukisan Kota Stargate yang bisa direncanakannya hanya akan berada di atas kertas yang dibingkai, tak akan pindah ke kanvas.

Tetapi sesuatu terjadi.

Terdengar seperti derum mesin, diikuti oleh klakson mobil, Meyrin tak mampu melawan desakkan naluri untuk menoleh ke jendela yang menghadap ke luar pintu. Dan begitu menemukan mobil yang sama dengan yang mengantarkanya ke rumah semalam—atau, dengan kata lain, mobil Auel—ia merasa seperti sebuah kuis yang dijawab dengan benar, seperti permohonan yang dikabulkan, pikiran yang dibaca. Pemuda itu menjemputnya.

Meletakkan peralatan lukisnya di atas meja tamu, Meyrin beranjak keluar dan membuka pintu untuk tamu yang ditunggunya. Dan ketika pemuda itu keluar dari dalam mobil dengan dua kantong kertas besar, ia tak mampu menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau menjemputku" katanya, selembut helaan napas.

"Yah, aku berubah pikiran" Auel berjalan mendekatinya, terlihat lebih cerah daripada semalam "Kupikir sebaiknya aku menjemputmu di rumah karena… yah, karena kau mungkin akan membawa barang-barang besar"

"Dan sarapan juga?" Meyrin melengkungkan alisnya, terheran-heran

"Dan sarapan" ungkapnya, kemudian ia mengangkat bahu "Mama yang membuatnya, katanya senang sekali mendengar kau datang"

Masih dengan senyum tak tertahankan itu, Meyrin berujar "Masuklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minum, kopi atau teh?"

"Teh, aku bukan pecinta kopi"

 _Aku juga_ , pikir Meyrin, meski tak berniat mengungkapkannya "Baiklah, teh kalau begitu"

* * *

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan serupa menara—atau memang menara, tadinya—yang menjulang tinggi di sudut kota yang sepi. Tak terdengar b derum trem atau bus di sekitar sini. Pertokoan pun tidak terlihat dalam jarak beberapa ratus meter. Hanya ada beberapa pohon, dan bunga, dan deru angin yang berhembus semakin kencang.

Meyrin menyadari saat dalam perjalanan tadi, bahwa mobil itu menaiki semacam bukit saat menuju kemari, dan ia tak terlalu terkejut. Dimana lagi kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota secara keseluruhan jika bukan dari tempat tinggi?

Tetapi saat tiba turun dari mobil di dekat menara itu, ia takjub. Rasanya seperti berada dalam lintas waktu yang berbeda di sini. Seperti bukan Kota Stargate yang ramai dan ceria. Di sini lebih tenang, sepi; lebih dingin.

"Ayo" ia mendengar suara pemuda itu, menariknya dari pengamatan dan terdengar seperti perintah "Naiknya dari sebelah sini"

Meyrin membawa tasnya—pada akhirnya tetap bertahan pada gagasan untuk melukis dengan cat air—dan mengikuti sang pemuda yang masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu. Ruang gelap di dalamnya sama heningnya dengan di luar tadi, dan ia memilih langsung mengikuti Auel menaiki tangga melingkar terjal yang akan membawanya ke atas daripada berlama-lama terdiam di dalam kegelapan.

Bagian atas menara tampak seperti celah di antara atap, hanya sebuah ruang lapang berpagar yang tak begitu besar. Namun mengesankan karena pemandangan yang terlihat dari sana.

Kota Stargate yang begitu kecil, tersusun seperti balok anak-anak yang akan dipajang. Sekolah tempat kakaknya dulu menimba ilmu berdiri dengan kokoh di jantungnya, dikelilingi beragam ruas jalan dan bangunan yang pernah menjadi saksi kehidupan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ia merasa tersedot oleh keindahan itu dalam sekali pandang, seolah di dunia hanya ada dirinya dan pemandangan itu. Didorong keinginan untuk melukis, Meyrin membuka buku sketsanya. Lupa bahwa di dalam buku itu juga ada beberapa sketsa sesosok laki-laki yang rambut dan matanya sebiru langit pada pagi ini. Dan ketika ia tersadar, sudah terlambat.

Auel—yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, mengamati—keburu melihat sketsa itu.

"Maaf" Meyrin menoleh, tampak tak nyaman karena gambarnya terlihat oleh sang model, senyum canggung yang didasari rasa gugup menghiasi parasnya "Maafkan aku"

"Untuk apa?" pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdentum cepat seperti _staccato_ saat mendengar suara itu. Diucapkan dengan cara yang membuatnya terdengar seperti dipenuhi sentakan kekaguman, membuat Meyrin menggelenyar hingga lengan dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, seolah ia makhluk ringkih yang terbuat dari kertas.

Ketidaksiapan Meyrin secara mental membuatnya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat Auel merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangannya, dan memandanginya. Alisnya melengkung secara independen, terheran-heran tetapi kagum. Dan kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan berbentuk pujian "Sketsa yang bagus"

Meyrin menelan ludah, berharap meredakan rasa gugupnya, dan memilih untuk tidak menoleh. Ia tidak mau Auel melihat dirinya seperti ini, dengan wajah memanas dan merona. Sungguh tidak pantas, seperti anak belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. "Terima kasih"

Ia menarik napas, dan menutup mata saat mendengar suara gesekan kertas yang berarti; halaman sedang di balik.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya daya imajinasi dan ingatan yang begitu baik" Meyrin mendengar Auel berkata dengan suara yang tampak jauh lebih stabil dari suaranya sendiri.

" _Well_ , ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah aku mendapatkannya kembali, _sekarang_?" pinta Meyrin, kalimat 'sekarang'nya nyaris selirih bisikan "Kau tahu, membuat gambar lanskap lebih sulit daripada menggambar sosok"

Tetapi sepertinya Auel tidak mendengar—atau dia tidak peduli—suara lembaran yang saling bergesek menandakan ia belum selesai. Sketsa-nya pun masih ada beberapa.

Untung saja, pikir Meyrin. Tidak ada yang tak senonoh.

Kalau ada, maka momen ketika Auel melihatnya akan menjadi momen yang paling memalukan dalam hidup _nya_. _Well_ , hidup Auel dan lebih lagi, hidup Meyrin sendiri.

Suara yang terdengar kemudian menandakan pemuda itu menutup buku sketsanya, tetapi alih-alih memberikannya kembali pada Meyrin, pemuda itu malah berjalan ke depan hingga mereka saling berhadapan dan Meyrin dengan sangat terpaksa memalingkan wajah agar rona di pipinya bisa ia sembunyikan.

Detik bergeser dari satu ke dua dan seterusnya sementara posisi mereka tetap seperti itu. Dan momen yang dirasakan Meyrin berikutnya adalah hentakan detak jantungnya yang begitu kuat saat ia merasakan dinginnya jemari pemuda itu di dagunya. Dan Meyrin memejamkan kedua matanya sementara benaknya dipenuhi imajinasi liar yang berusaha keras ia tahan.

Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, tak berdaya. Dan jantungnya berdentum dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu mengenai hidungnya, lalu…

Ciuman.

Pemuda itu menciumnya, dan bukan sekadar sapuan lembut yang singkat. Ini tingkatan yang sama sekali berbeda. Dan satu indera yang lain—sentuhan—mengambil alih seluruh keberdayaan dan mengubahnya menjadi ketidakberdayaan yang menghanyutkan.

* * *

Meyrin merundukkan kepala—matanya begitu terfokus pada selembar kertas di hadapannya—sementara pensil runcing di tangannya menari dengan liar di kertas itu. Garis-garis yang cepat dan mengalir, semua sketsa di satu halaman; ia menindih satu garis dengan garis yang lain membentuk ilustrasi panorama luas yang hidup, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang penggaris, bersiap melukis bangunan.

Sketsa sebelum berwarna. Ini bagian pentingnya, seperti pondasi rumah, di sinilah strukturnya dibangun. Dan ia sungguh kesulitan setelah semua yang terjadi.

Auel duduk di sampingnya. Setelah ciuman tadi, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara. Meyrin tidak menampar atau memukulnya—bahkan bisa dibilang ia sendiri hanyut di dalamnya, dan setelahnya ia masih belum tahu harus memberi reaksi seperti apa. Jadi yang dilakukannya untuk menyalurkan sensasi 'melayang' yang masih terasa di setiap inci tubuhnya adalah melukis. Ya, melukis akan membantunya tenang.

Tetapi ia sudah membuat sketsa selama setengah jam dan untuk alasan yang ingin diketahuinya, ia merasa belum benar-benar tenang.

"Aku ingin bertanya" Meyrin memulai percakapan, dalam keadaan menggambar seperti ini ia teralih, dan seperti waktu masih buta dulu, tak melihat lawan bicara memberinya keberanian lebih. "Mengapa kau menciumku?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Auel tidak memberikan reaksi seperti terkejut ataupun bingung. Ia jauh lebih cepat menguasai diri ketimbang gadis itu. Dan senyuman tipis serta tawa kecil adalah yang pertama keluar darinya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?" katanya, dan ia tertawa lagi.

"Aku…" Meyrin menggantungkan kalimatnya, pikirannya bercabang antara seni dan kenyataan, dan hal ini menyulitkan posisinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, tak serius, berusaha melawan arus yang terasa semakin memojokkannya "Entahlah, mungkin… sebagian besar karena penasaran"

Pernyataannya sukses membuat Auel mengernyitkan dahi, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya "Sebagian besar katamu, lalu yang lainnya?"

"Tidak tahu" sahut Meyrin cepat "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan "Lagipula, memangnya pacarmu tidak akan marah kalau kau suka sembarangan mencium gadis lain seperti ini?"

"Marah pun aku tak peduli" Auel mengangkat bahunya, menarik napas dan terdengar begitu santai sampai Meyrin kembali menjadi pihak yang dibuat bingung. Kemudian ia malah mengubah topik "Dan mungkin saja, aku menciummu secara impulsif, semacam dorongan insting setelah aku melihat gambar-gambarmu. Mungkin juga itu bentuk terima kasih"

"Kau benar-benar orang aneh"

"Begitulah kata gadis yang _tidak menolak_ waktu kucium"

Mendadak Meyrin merasa sebal luar biasa pada pemuda di sampingnya, kata-kata 'tidak menolak' yang ditekankan itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ia nyaris terdengar seperti gadis murahan dalam konteks kalimat itu.

Pensil di tangannya hampir patah oleh emosi jiwa yang bergejolak. Dan meski dalam hati ia mengumpat sang pemuda habis-habisan, di luar ia tetap tenang, seolah perhatiannya begitu terpusat pada buku sketsa di depannya.

Meyrin mengeluarkan ponsel dan berdiri untuk memotret pemandangan kota yang sedang digambarnya. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan proses pewarnaan di rumah karena ia benar-benar merasa jengkel saat ini.

Namun buku sketsa itu malah jatuh, dan memberi kesempatan pada pemuda berambut biru itu untuk mengambilnya.

Dan ketika Meyrin selesai memotret, ia berbalik dan menemukan buku sketsanya berada di tangan Auel, ditatap oleh kedua mata serupa langit yang semula dikiranya se-dingin es itu dengan tatapan yang… sendu?

"Mey" katanya, suaranya terdengar jauh dari kesan menyebalkan ataupun santai yang tadi membuat Meyrin benar-benar merasa jengkel, dan mendengar suaranya ketika memanggil namanya kali itu membuat hati Meyrin terenyuh, merasakan empati yang dalam. "Bisakah aku menceritakan sesuatu yang kau harus bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun?"

Emosi lain bergolak dalam diri gadis itu, kali ini ia merasakan sentakan beban yang membuat dadanya seolah dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang membuat bernapas pun terasa menyakitkan. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku dengan cerita semacam itu, tapi…"

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk, kali ini di hadapan pemuda itu "Tapi kalau kau percaya kepadaku, akan kujaga kepercayaan itu, sampai kapanpun"

Mata biru itu menatap ke dalam mata ungunya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir yang tadi menciumnya itu hanya berupa ungkapan sederhana "Terima kasih"

Dan kisah bergulir seiring pergantian detik.

* * *

" _Orangtuaku berpisah sebelum aku lahir, Mey. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu seperti apa ayahku kecuali dari fotonya. Dan alamat yang ada pada selembar surat yang ia tinggalkan untukku_.

" _Dia sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri ketika aku mendatanginya. Dan darinya aku mengetahui bahwa alasan Mama tidak mau aku pergi ke tempatnya adalah karena ia tidak punya anak laki-laki seperti yang diinginkan keluarga besarnya, hanya aku. Dan Mama tidak mau aku hak perwalianku diambil olehnya_.

" _Dan aku… Mey. Aku tak tahu. Dengan keluarga yang seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa pada keutuhan sebuah hubungan atau tidak—lebih pada tidak, sebenarnya—dan ini menyulitkan. 10 tahun sejak terakhir aku mendengar suaramu, dan hanya kau yang tidak seperti angin lalu…"_

Sembari duduk dan membiarkan pegawai salon menata rambutnya, Meyrin tenggelam dalam renungan dan ingatan akan segala yang diceritakan Auel kepadanya pada pagi menjelang siang itu. Matahari yang semakin meninggi membuat lelehan airmatanya menyatu dengan peluh yang jatuh dari dahinya.

Dan kini, ia nyaris menangis lagi. Meski dengan usaha penuh ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, mengerti sepenuhnya bahwa ia adalah pengiring pengantin. Dan ini hari besar kakaknya, ia seharusnya melankolis karena akan kehilangan sosok pelindungnya itu, bukannya karena cerita seorang teman lama.

Teman, yang menciumnya.

 _Friends don't kiss._

Meyrin terkesiap. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar atau membaca kalimat itu, entah dimana. Mungkin di salah satu dari koleksi drama teman-temannya di PLANTs, mungkin juga dari majalah-majalahnya sendiri.

Atau mungkin novel? Ia tidak tahu.

Tapi kalimat terakhir itu… rasanya tak tepat dengan keseluruhan cerita. Terasa begitu sumbang, seolah mempunyai makna tersendiri, tujuan yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan kalimat yang lainnya.

" _10 tahun sejak terakhir aku mendengar suaramu, dan hanya kau yang tidak seperti angin lalu…"_

Meyrin kembali memikirkan kata-kata itu.

Ia masih bingung menentukan perasaannya sendiri. Auel—dibalik sikapnya yang _playful_ dan terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan—ternyata begitu rapuh. Kepercayaannya akan komitmen terasa seperti benang tipis yang mengambang di lautan, begitu mudah untuk hilang. Dan ia memegang peranan yang begitu penting jika menyambutnya. Hubungan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang begitu rapuh, begitu ringkih, akan butuh usaha dengan darah dan airmata untuk menjaganya tetap utuh.

Dan apakah ia sanggup untuk semua itu? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Mey" ia mendengar kakak perempuannya memanggil, dan langsung menoleh "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku…" Meyrin—dengan usaha keras luar biasa—menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan "Aku baik-baik saja, _Onee-chan_. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu" Luna menghela napas, terlihat begitu lega "Tadinya kupikir kau begitu sedih karena sebentar lagi… aku akan menikah"

"Apa?" Meyrin tertawa, ia begitu di ujung tanduk, kepenatan dan kegalauan yang sebelumnya memenuhi benaknya menguap begitu saja, berganti dengan sensasi humor yang menggelitik "Jangan bercanda, _Onee-chan_. Aku memang yakin akan merasa kesepian, tapi… kau tahu kan, kita sudah biasa hidup terpisah sejak kita sama-sama kuliah. Lagipula kau akan berbahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan untuk itu… apakah seharusnya aku bersedih?"

Lunamaria menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha tidak menitikkan airmata mendengar kalimat bijak yang diucapkan adiknya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Meyrin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, memeluknya.

"Sekali lagi, Mey, aku pasti merindukanmu"

"Aku juga, _Onee-chan_. Tapi… kau tahu aku akan bahagia selama kau bahagia"

"Yah, dan kau tahu aku menanti hari dimana aku yang menjadi pengiringnya"

"Kau harus lebih bersabar, _Onee-chan_ "

"Oh, Mey. Tidak" Luna melepaskan adiknya, dan merengkuh kedua bahunya "Tak akan selama itu"

"Apapun itu" Meyrin mundur selangkah, kemudian tersenyum "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Kakak"

Dan Luna kembali membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Acara pernikahan itu terasa sangat cepat. Meyrin tak begitu menyadarinya sampai tiba-tiba pestanya sudah dimulai. Dan ucapan kakak perempuannya di butik kemarin benar, Rey mengundang semua teman seangkatannya.

Mengenai urusan gaunnya kemarin, Meyrin sudah menyelesaikannya. Ukurannya telah disesuaikan dan ia sudah menemukan selendang untuk menutupi bahu, dada, dan sebagian punggungnya yang terbuka.

Dan sekarang,

"Mey"

Suara itu milik seorang laki-laki. Meyrin memejamkan matanya, tahu harus melangkah ke arah mana saat mendengar suara itu. Dan ia segera memutar tumit dengan wajah tersenyum, siap mengakui betapa pentingnya arti kehadiran pemuda itu dalam hidupnya.

Sayangnya, ketika ia berbalik, bukan mata sebiru langit yang ditemuinya, melainkan mata abu-abu.

"Vino" katanya, canggung dan terbata karena malu. Ia hampir yakin bukan pemuda ini yang akan ditemuinya.

Vino temannya sejak SD, tapi sepertinya tidak akan menjadi lebih. Ia tahu dirinya juga pernah mengganggap kehadirannya begitu penting, dulu. Namun itu semua masa lalu, yang lebih jauh dan tak mungkin untuk diraih kembali, sudah terlambat. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan.

"Aku terkejut, Mey" kata Vino, terpukau oleh keindahan sosoknya sendiri "Sudah lama sekali ya?

"Yah, sudah lama" Meyrin berusaha tertawa ringan, meski hatinya jelas mencari-cari dengan khawatir. Bagaimana jika Auel melihat dirinya berbicara dengan Vino dan salah sangka?

Dia sungguh tidak mau membayangkannya.

"A-Aku permisi dulu ya, ibuku memanggil" ia berujar dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar agak panik dan terburu-buru "Sampai nanti"

Meyrin melambai, isyarat yang sesungguhnya berarti 'selamat tinggal'. Dan ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sampai ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit… entahlah, kecewa, mungkin? Dan ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa wajah teman semasa kecilnya itu berubah murung ketika dirinya menabrak sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Meyrin berdecak, mundur dan siap meminta maaf ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu mata dengan orang yang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja. Yang berambut biru dan bermata seperti es, Auel Neider.

"A-Auel?" ia bersumpah kelabakan, namun sebuah pemahaman menyentaknya. Jika Vino melihatnya berjalan ke arah Auel—padahal ia berkata ibunya memanggil—maka jelaslah kenapa rautnya berubah. Ia mengira Meyrin dan si teman masa lalu satu laginya ini, ehem, berpacaran—atau semacamnya.

"Jangan palingkan matamu kalau berjalan, Mey" komentar Auel sinis, entah dia hanya mengejek atau karena dia tahu Meyrin tadi menoleh ke arah Vino. Memalingkan wajahnya dari tujuan "Kau ini, benar-benar—"

Meyrin berjinjit dan melakukan serangan balasan. Kemarin-kemarin ia dicium dalam keadaan tidak siap, dan sekarang, gilirannya.

"Ssshh, aku tidak tahu kau ini menyindir atau sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkanku" ia berkata dengan pasti, teringat setiap langkah yang membawanya pada saat ini. Setiap pertemuan, setiap kata, setiap airmata, dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pemuda itu adalah alasan kenapa ia merasa begitu sulit menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya 10 tahun terakhir "Tapi bagiku, kau adalah—"

Meyrin menghela napas sejenak, mengatur napas dan kata-kata di benaknya "Bukan, 10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kita bertemu, dan… ah sudahlah" ia mengerang frustasi, tak mampu menemukan kalimat yang tepat "Tunggu disini, aku akan mencari cara untuk mengatakannya... sungguh, sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kukatakan padamu, sejak saat terakhir itu"

Dan Meyrin berbalik, meninggalkan si pemuda yang tersenyum sambil berkata pelan "Yang benar menyindir, Mey"

Gadis itu berlari menembus kerumunan, sementara si pemuda menantinya di tempat yang sama. Terus membiarkan dirinya menebak-nebak jalan pikiran gadis itu—gadis _nya_ —meski tahu ia bisa menyatakan kepemilikannya sekarang.

Lalu, sebuah nada mengalun…

 _Love's for a lifetime, not for a moment_

 _So, how could I throw it away_

 _I'm only human, and nights grow colder_

 _With no one to love me that way_

 _I need someone who really sees me…_

Meyrin melambaikan tangannya dari sebelah panggung, dan wajahnya dihiasi senyum saat bibirnya mengucapkan _'Dengarkanlah'_ tanpa suara kepadanya.

Dan sang pemuda tersenyum sekali lagi.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** OMG, I did this! Gyaaaa~_

 _Actually when I first wrote the 'kissing' part I was shaking myself. Because, honestly, making an intimated scene was new to me, eventhough I write drama for a long time, but that kind of scene still makes me nervous, alright?_

 _Just in case any of you think that my style of writing had change or it's not like me, here's some saying;_

"People do what they see, say what they hear, and write what they read."

 _And that's happening to me._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading this fic and I wish you all a great day today~_

 _Love,_

 _._

 _ **K. Hiyama**_

 _(p.s. for a good background music, I suggest **What A Girl Wants** by **Christina Aguilera** , **Lubang di Hati** by **Letto** , and the lyrics above are **All the Love In the World** by **The Corrs)**_


End file.
